


Beauty and the Beast

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: Smith/Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson）直到托马斯·安德森被史密斯转身摁在公寓的入户门上，他才意识到，自己方才在大街上不以为意的一瞥竟会让向来克制的华尔街精英如此失控。
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 11





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人的世界2.x，（貌似是）金融分析师Smith/也不知道是干嘛的Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）  
> Ps. 一个没有上下文的激情产物，不知道会不会有正篇。

直到托马斯·安德森被史密斯转身摁在公寓的入户门上，他才意识到，自己方才在大街上不以为意的一瞥竟会让向来克制的华尔街精英如此失控。

十几分钟前，随手套了件夹克配牛仔裤就出了门的托马斯手里拿着罐装可乐，单手插兜，大大咧咧地走在西装革履且步履稳健的史密斯先生身后。忽然，一串清脆的高跟鞋声自不远处传来，带着甜蜜的一阵风，回旋过托马斯的身边，引得这个漫不经心的男人无意识地抬起头，看见了一位着红裙的尤物——金发碧眼，珠圆玉润，削肩细腰又丰神绰约。托马斯的视线追随着暗淡色彩中的那一抹嫣红，目送着佳丽消失在人群中。然而，在他回头之时，对上的，却是史密斯冷峻的眼睛。

托马斯握紧了铝制的易拉罐，咽下了口水。

之后发生的事情仿佛被按下了快进键。阴沉着脸的史密斯无言地背身，大跨步地向前走，迫使心虚的托马斯小跑着追赶。两人的身影穿梭在纽约街头行色匆匆的人流中，紧接着没入一栋冷漠而孤傲的国际主义大厦，步入载着零星几个人的电梯，最终来到了史密斯的公寓门前。

托马斯耷拉着脑袋，跟着史密斯走进房间，却不想下一秒就被对方粗暴地抵在了硬邦邦又冷冰冰的防盗门上。

“你、你要干嘛！”托马斯瞪大了眼睛，吐字因惊愕而磕巴，手握的饮料被来不及避开的推力打翻在地，冒着碳酸气泡的液体在洁白的大理石地面上淌出一道肆意的水渍。

史密斯没有回答，或者说，他根本不想、也不需要回答。因为，就在托马斯那双比清澈的可乐水还要明净的棕色眼眸因他出乎意料的举动而萌生张皇之意时，这沉默的男人猛地啃咬上那节白净的脖颈，尖牙划过跃动在其皮肤之下的血脉，把一股电流注入流动着扩散至之全身的血液中，令托马斯的身体瞬间僵直。

“她很漂亮？”史密斯压低声音，嘴唇向上攀爬到托马斯的耳边，将滚烫的呼吸吹入他的耳蜗，给他精巧的耳朵画上一笔桃红，手还不安分地撩起托马斯外套里的黑色短袖衫，掐住他敏感的腰侧，享受他微不可见的颤抖。

“你、你不会因为这、这点破事儿就、大动肝火吧？”托马斯感受到了史密斯埋在他耳畔一圈黑色绒发中的鼻尖，感受到了史密斯顺着他的腰线下滑并已经插入牛仔裤内的手指，感受到了，史密斯层层衣物遮盖下的，躁动的心脏。他屏住了呼吸。

“我在问你，她很漂亮吗？”史密斯用牙齿轻咬他的耳廓，用故意拉长的音调抑扬顿挫地念出那个对托马斯来说熟悉到不能再熟悉的称呼：“安德森先生。”

托马斯从喉咙挤出一丝细碎的呻吟。

“怎么，这算是承认了？”见状，史密斯哂笑一声，拉着托马斯的裤腰，顽劣地将其下半身撞在自己的腿胯上，激起对方腰部的霎时瘫软。

“哪有你这样的… …”托马斯有气无力地抗议道，脸颊忽地一下就热到把他自己都熏出了几滴眼泪。

“友情提示，撒谎可不是听话的表现哦，”史密斯把贴着门板下滑的托马斯立直，双手熟练地解开托马斯的腰带，拉开了金属拉链，因手指揪着一片硬质布料而突出的骨节蜻蜓点水般地戳着托马斯最隐私的部位——这暧昧的触碰随后就变换成了整只手伸入最后一层棉质遮挡物的坦白，“最后一遍。你觉得她很漂亮吗，安德森先生？”

该怎么回答？

此时此刻，托马斯只觉史密斯的每一步挑动都是刺在心头的一刻悸动：他的鼻息，他的低语，他探入私密处的手掌，他不怀好意地刮过自己大腿根的指甲。托马斯的牙关间呼出灼热的气体，把两人仅隔眉睫距离的空间烧出了堪比热带沙漠在正午骄阳下涌来的滚滚热浪。

该怎么回答？

托马斯被热气淹没，理智随着躯干内沸腾的体液一点、一点蒸发，双腿还因史密斯故意的撩拨而无力，身体没了可以负担重量的支撑，他的脚底在一尘不染的地砖上打滑。

一个没站稳，他狼狈地拥住史密斯，把自己挂在了男人身上。

“安德森先生原来是这么热情的吗？”史密斯在分秒间敏捷地用双手圈住托马斯的后背，顺带着将其拖向了卧室，然后粗鲁地把他丢在了床垫上。期间，托马斯的大脑已混沌如浆糊，他认命地陷在沾有史密斯味道的床褥间，自暴自弃地默许了史密斯把自己扒光的行为。当修长的身躯一览无余地暴露在微凉的空气中，史密斯缓慢地脱下西装、扯开领带，他单腿屈膝，跪倒在托马斯分开的双腿间，胳膊撑在托马斯的两侧肋骨旁，弯下上半身，凑近托马斯英俊中透着清纯与无辜的脸。

“安德森先生，”史密斯认真地凝望着托马斯被一层雾气渲染的眼睛，嗓音沙哑，“你何必去在意一个普通人的外表呢？”

“你究竟知不知道自己有多迷人。”

**你究竟知不知道自己有多迷人。**

时间拉回到几天之前，刚刚与托马斯·安德森确立关系的史密斯曾光顾对方麻雀大小的公寓，并恰不逢时地闯入了卫生间，撞见了正在洗澡的托马斯。那时，史密斯推开了嵌着一块玻璃的木门，一股朦胧的蒸汽热情地向他袭来，将他拥抱在薄荷的芬芳中。他徒劳地用手掌驱赶阻碍视线的气体，在微茫的氛围中寻求一个明晰的存在，而下一秒，他就寻到了。

他看到了托马斯。

氤氲薄雾中，托马斯·安德森欣长的身体若隐若现，不常晒太阳的皮肤融在白色的灯光里，关节被高温染红，湿漉漉的短发盖在额头上，水珠顺着姣好的脸颊滴落在他瘦削的锁骨上，流经随着呼吸起伏的胸部，淌过平坦而结实的小腹，最后消失在了托马斯用手紧张地挡在腿间的毛巾里。

史密斯愣住原地，被托马斯湿润的眼珠夺去了魂儿。

“你、你能先出去一下吗？”托马斯含羞垂眼，拽着毛巾的手又不自觉地攥紧。

史密斯没有反应。

“史密斯？”托马斯试图唤醒木然的男人，但无济于事。

史密斯没有反应。

他没有反应，但在他的脑海中，汹涌澎湃的汪洋在电闪雷鸣下狂怒，巨浪冲上云霄，在高空中乍现的一缕耀眼金阳里，拜谒云端的圣歌。

眼下，几乎要在对方腰腹上留下掐痕的史密斯猛烈地进入托马斯的体内，快速而大力地顶胯，暴虐地冲撞托马斯内里的禁区，用下流的欢愉碾压他的纯洁，用残暴的控制侵占他的天真。而托马斯呢？他还在徒劳地抓住史密斯的手腕，被揉乱的黑发散落在额前，睫毛上沾着几滴水珠的迷离双眼凭借着残余的意识在羞耻的喘息间向悍戾的男人发出哀求。

托马斯呻吟着，红着眼角，哀求衣着整齐的男人施舍自己一分柔情。但是，史密斯视而不见。

在没顶的快感和强势的摧残中，托马斯犹如刀刃下的鱼，无助而不幸。

“安德森先生，”史密斯注视着在欲望的洪水中摇曳、窒息的托马斯，注视着在霸道和野蛮的攻击下愈显楚楚可怜的托马斯，本应规矩地躺在发际线之上的金发遮挡了靛蓝的眸子，“你对艺术感兴趣吗？”

比如，安格尔。

这位生活在两三百年前的新古典主义画家对少女的婀娜多姿情有独钟，对温克尔曼所错误描述的那个古典时代执迷不悟。

他不惜放弃真实的人体结构，只为了呈现出典雅、圣洁、甚至完美的形象。

可是，这都是假象，假得如同“高贵的单纯，静穆的伟大”这句话。

“不过，我亲爱的安德森先生，”史密斯轻柔地撇开托马斯的手，覆着一层薄茧的指尖掠过他胸前的两点樱红，忘情地抚摸他滑润的肌肤， “你是真实的，而且该死的诱人。”

你是至美的艺术品。

瞧瞧，你剔透的瞳仁、你直挺的鼻子、你饱满的双唇、你纤细的四肢，你的冰清玉洁、你的白璧无瑕，你的意乱情迷、你的欲火焚身。你应是广场上的雕塑，应是喷泉上的神像，应是穹顶上的壁画，应是木板上的油彩。

你，是祭坛上的众目焦点，是我心底的独一无二。

你，是我的，是属于我的、归我所有的，美。

史密斯疯狂地亲吻托马斯振颤的身躯，像一头野兽般，用牙齿在其上留下色情的痕迹。他舐去托马斯眼角落下的泪水，脸埋在他的黑发中，低吼着将自己释放在托马斯体内。末了，他难得温柔地抚慰托马斯的器官，让托马斯在无法压抑的呻吟声中将自己释放在了他的手间。史密斯留恋地撤出托马斯的身体，将用过的安全套丢弃在地板上，之后，他吻上托马斯的嘴唇，对逐渐清醒的托马斯告白情愫。

“我讨厌你，”从高潮的余韵中缓过神儿来的托马斯喘着粗气，瞅着史密斯身上还算板正的衬衫，两道细眉委屈地皱起，“你就是个衣冠禽兽。”

“哇噢，”史密斯嘴角上扬，他挑起眉毛，勾起手指刮了下托马斯的鼻子，用戏谑地语气说，“我是禽兽，那你是什么？贝尔公主吗？”

倏然，托马斯羞愧地哀嚎着，翻身把自己又变得红彤彤的脸隐藏在蓬松的枕头里。

“哦，对了，”史密斯想起了什么，他戳了戳托马斯的屁股，语气变得严肃，“你还没回答我的问题。你到底觉不觉得那个女孩长得很漂亮？”

“饶了我吧，史密斯先生，”托马斯蜷缩起身体，声音从棉花里闷闷地传出，“我再也不敢了。”

END


End file.
